


Morning, Sunshine

by MultifandomIzzy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, M/M, i might have been going somewhere w this at some point but by now i dont remember, like its really short im sorry, nonbinary kurapika is love nonbinary kurapika is life, this is tiny and barely even shippy but it was fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultifandomIzzy/pseuds/MultifandomIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am weak and I love the idea of Kurapika sleeping on Leorio's couch.<br/>Probably set pre-relationship or something. Up to you to read it however you like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning, Sunshine

Leorio was completely used to Kurapika appearing on his couch in the middle of the night. Occasionally he'd be awake studying, and would be able to hear his guest come in and less than gracefully collapse on to it. On those days he'd shake his head, silently reprimanding them for not taking better care of themself, though not without affection, and get out a proper blanket to drop over top of them. Such nights weren't unusual.

Also not unusual was Kurapika getting up disproportionately early for someone who got in so late. No matter how Leorio argued, that Kurapika looked exhausted, that they weren't doing him or themself any favors by getting up, that he could handle it, Kurapika was always up. Eventually Leorio would always concede, grumbling that if they were awake enough to argue, then they were awake enough to help. So as Leorio made an attempt at proper breakfast Kurapika would always set and clear the table.

So, Leorio felt, he was completely justified, in being just a tiny bit worried when Kurapika was still on the couch when he got up. Even more so because Leorio's wake up time on a Saturday was quite a bit later than Kurapika's, or his own on a weekday.

Kurapika was still completely dressed, their outer garments tangled over their soft white clothes. One shoe on, the other a few feet away in the front hall. Their hair was also a mess from sleeping on the couch and Leorio briefly wondered if Kurapika usually brushed it before he got up.

Kurapika made a soft noise, curling more deeply into the couch's back cushions, completely obscuring their face, though not before Leorio got a glimpse of it. He would have known that face anywhere, even without scarlet eyes under those heavy lids. A small smile played on their lips, filling his chest with something warm.

As he turned his attention to what was rapidly burning on the stove, Leorio decided not to wake them up.


End file.
